


Die

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1k words on the dot, Gen, I Don't Know How To Tag This Properly, I want to see them as friends, angsty, because maya, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya, post 2x12. Bellamy and Maya after level five falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die

It’s only when she hears the alarms for level five when the weight of the situation hits her. She clutches the map in her hand tighter, wondering _how_ she’s going to survive this. Without the treatments, she’ll die. So what should she do? Just die, like Monty said? And as much as she loves Jasper and the other kids, is she willing to die for them? She’s dreamed her whole life of seeing the ground, of going out there and _living_. She glances around as the sound slowly fades and level five is quarantined. She can’t reach them anymore. She can’t help them.

Is it worth it? What about her family? Her friends? The children?

The sound of the grate opening brings her back to reality. Bellamy emerges, a serious look on his face. Shouldn’t he be smiling? He successfully opened up the dorms to radiation. His friends wouldn’t be taken anymore. Or at the very least, they’ve bought his friends some time.

“What happened?” Her voice is quiet, wavering on the brink of revealing her own turmoil.

“Octavia was in TonDC. They didn’t fucking tell me!” He raises his hand as if to punch the neighboring brick wall, but instead clenches his fist and drops it to fall at his side. “Clarke didn’t tell me. She was trying to protect me?” The tone of his voice is one of disbelief and incredulity. She blinks, unsure of what to say in response to it. She could hear the concern in Clarke’s voice each time he used the radio. But it would be wrong of her to say something in the place of the fearless blonde. His voice is quiet, “I can’t lose her again.”

“You won’t,” she says in a calming voice. “Clarke won’t let that happen. She’s not about to let anything happen to her friends. She’ll do anything for them.” Unconsciously, she presses her hand to the side of her neck. “Even if it risks her own life.” She remembers the pain of the glass shard and the trickling blood that ran down her pale neck. Clarke would do anything for her friends, for the ones that Jasper mentioned: Octavia, Raven, and, of course, Bellamy.

He finally looks at her, confusion present in his dark eyes. “Yeah,” he croaks out, but refuses to say more.

A few seconds pass, although it seems like an eternity. “And now we wait?”

He nods slowly, removing the radio earpiece from his ear. “What will they do to them?”

“I don’t know.” It’s the truth. She can’t contact them anymore. Not without a hazmat suit. And she can’t join them without blood or a marrow transplant. Somehow, her future seems bleak.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

She hadn’t realized she was shaking. She unfurls the map of Mount Weather from her hands, glancing at the tunnels again. “I’ll be fine,” she says. She’s doing the _right_ thing. It doesn’t matter what happens. She wanted to prevent this from happening, but it’s too late to stop Cage and Dr. Tsing. Bellamy takes a seat on the floor, resting his back against the cold brick wall. It’s a matter of minutes before she speaks again. “Promise me something?”

His attention snaps to her, and he searches her face for some sort of sign. “What is it?”

“That you’ll get them out of here, no matter what.” She wants to believe that he can. She desperately wants to. But she needs to hear it from him. She needs confirmation that turning against everything she has been taught since childhood won’t be in vain. “Please.” Her voice cracks and she tries to look away. She _wants_ to look away. She doesn’t want to see the temporary flicker of doubt that crosses the man’s face.

“I promise.”

She sighs, releasing a shaky breath that she hadn’t even realized she was holding. “Everything will be fine,” she says. “And all of your friends will be free.” She hears the sound of boots in the hallway; the guards must be rounding up people from decontamination. She stands up and cleans the dust from her dress. “I have to go. I’ll be back for the three-hour mark if you need me.”

He nods in response. “Be careful out there.”

She’s still surprised by the care in his voice. Her people were the ones who tortured his friends. Who killed several of them! Her people are the ones that drain the grounders of blood in order to sustain their own lives. She is the one who watches over people as they receive the treatments. How could he be so nice to someone who inflicted so much pain on his friends? She glances over her shoulder as she walks out of the room. “You too, Bellamy.”

And somehow, she feels less confused. She’s doing this because she _wants_ to. From the stories she heard from Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Harper, they were prisoners in the ark. That was their mountain. But they didn’t want to escape. They were sent to the ground to _die_ , not to live. If anything, those remaining of the 47 were the ones who deserved to live. She holds her head high as she walks down the halls of Mount Weather. She won’t be discovered. Not yet. She still has to save them. Her own safety doesn’t matter—she threw that away when she showed Jasper and Monty the grounder blood bank.  

So, even if she’s left burning from the radiation again, she’s sticking with them. The people of Mount Weather need to _deserve_ to be on the outside. Murdering teenagers is not the solution. And so what if she gets herself killed in the process? If she doesn’t, the people she has come to love, the new friends that she has made, they’ll all be dead. And she’s not sure if she can live with them dying for her sake. Screw getting her own treatment of bone marrow. Screw the blood transfusions. She’s willing to die for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is unbeta'd and written in like... 30 minutes. I hope you like. Plus there isn't a lot of Bellamy & Maya friendship stuff. Or much about Maya in general.


End file.
